Redemption
by SarahLouise89
Summary: Sequel to Restraint. Jake and Katie having escaped the Cordon try and live normal lives while trying to stop the horrid virus plaguing their city. Ups and downs. Follow their journey
1. Chapter 1

_**Guess whose backkkkkkkk.**_

 _ **I can only thank you guys for the support for Restraint. I loved writing it and giving Jake and Katie a chance they never had on the show. This series will have lots of ups and downs. But i am determined to keep it going for all of you. I hope this next story being the sequel of Restraint will keep you reading too. So please enjoy and seriously leave comments. Makes me know i should keep going with this new story! Also this will now be a saucier read...**_

Katie laid on the bed. A small smile rising as slowly Jake's hand slipped under the covers and moved softly along her torso, it sat on her hip, Slowly his thumb thoughtlessly caressed her skin. She let out a little gasp and Jake moved up, leaning on his free arm to look at her. Gazing at her. His hand moved up her body, between her breasts and traced the outline of her lips.

"Keep going like that and i can see another repeat of last night" she whispered.

A boyish grin appeared on his unshaven face, "If you insist" he leaned down and took her mouth with his. She moved her hands up and through his hair. This intimacy was something they craved and they were taking full advantage of it. Never would she think the simplest touch would mean so much. Now. Free to touch when they wanted, she knew they would never stop.

He now was hovering over her, making sure his whole weight was not on top of her. She moaned as his lips met her neck and trailed down her body. She lay in only her bra and pants. He with nothing else. It was like being young again. She felt a thrill of seeing him completely. The man she loved. Who she had loved before they had even become intimate. It was a burning passion inside of her.

"God your incredible" he hoarsely let out as he kissed her stomach and continued further. His fingers reached her pants and started to pull them away from her hips...

"Mom! Have you seen my toothbrush?!"

Jake raised his head with a coy smile and Katie shook hers. It had been a while she had been with a man, and she rarely let him stay. Not wanting to bring someone into Quentin's life if he were to leave again quickly. She couldn't do that to him.

The feelings Katie left rising as Jake still continued to kiss the inside of her thigh as she had to regain her composure, "Er check the cabinet above the sink sweet-tiee!" she let out a giggle as Jake moved up to her face quickly as she was speaking.

He chuckled above her, "Nah this isn't going to work for me. Kids. Responsibility. Interrupted sex? Not for me"

Katie knew he was joking, but that comment bothered her. She slid from underneath him and bent down to pick up her socks and a nightshirt.

"Katie" she heard from behind her and a strong hand and presence come up behind her, "you know i was joking right?"

She nodded quickly, her lips pursed, "What do you fancy for breakfast?" she jumped up and he did too. Completely naked. She spun round as she did so and let out a giggle. He had his hands on his hips and a serious expression.

"What?" he asked casually.

"Right. Ok" she smiled, and checked her reflection in her dressing table mirror. Spotting him in the background walking up behind her while putting on his pants. He came up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned into him and closed her eyes. She felt his warm breath tickle her ear.

"I want all of this Katie" he whispered. Kissing her temple, "hey" he stated and she opened her eyes and looked at each other in the mirror. "I mean it. Everything. A home. A life. Quentin and most of all you"

She sighed and turned around, "I'm sorry. Its just going to take some getting used to. We spent over a month hardly touching. Life and death everyday. So coming to this..." she threw her arms up, "normality. It feels like we've cheated something somehow"

He frowned, "How do you mean?"

"Why us Jake? We did we get to live and so many others didn't? Im grateful. So immensely grateful... i just...it doesn't seem real you know?"

Jake sighed and leaned his forehead against hers, "Katie i cant answer that. No one can answer that. We got lucky. We deserve this. Like others who have got out deserve it. We arent better than anyone...we just...survived" he tilts her chin up to look into his eyes.

"Im so thankful for you Jake Riley" she whispered.

He gently leans down and takes her mouth with his, her hands run up his bare arms. Something she had imagined doing so often in the Cordon. He was strong and powerful. It was incredible to actually touch like this.

"Mom i still cant find it!"

They broke apart giggling.

"Im coming!" Katie replied.

"Wish you were" Jake spoke underneath his breath.

Katie quickly swatted Jake's arm, "Here's me thinking all that time in the Cordon you were a gentlemen"

"And i thought after last night" he breathed getting close to her, "that you knew that wasn't always the case"

"Mmm" Katie let out a moan. Last night had been amazing. She had never felt passion like it. To be in each others arms. Lost. Just the two of them. It was the best night of her life. She loved this man with every inch of her. She gave herself completely to him.

"Your also not the prim and proper teacher you claim to be" she seductively whispers in her ear and kissing down her neck.

"I never claimed to be anything Jake Riley" she spoke in a gasp. Letting him roam her body. But it hit her, "ok stop Jake"

He let out a growl. One she was sure she heard last night as well. It was erotic. A turn on to hear that guttural sound come from him. He as incredibly sexy.

"I promise. I don't want you to stop. But i have to go be a Mother. Get used to it buddy" she giggles, making her way to the door.

"Katie?"

She spins round a smile still on her face.

"Yeah?"

"Never stop that"

"Stop what?"

"That smile...that gorgeous smile. I will do everything in my power to make you smile like that for the the rest of our lives"

And with that, it was like she had the wind knocked out of her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Awww thank you for the reviews and love for my new story/sequel. Im excited to write this. I rewatched Containment last week and i think thats what spurred me on to continue. I genuinely feel like some of the scenes i created where going to be featured but was very sad when i forgot! Of course i barely made it to when Katie dies in the series. But i know the reason i wanted to continue with this. To have her live on in my series!**_

 _ **So of course they will have their moments...but that doesn't mean Jake and Katie wont have obstacles...its not a story otherwise is it?...**_

Jake didn't want to overstep his mark. Katie had made him feel very welcome in her home. But it wasn't his. He walked out from the bathroom and into her living room. Pictures of mainly her and Quentin. Ones of Quentin as a little boy and even Katie as a little girl. She was adorable. Questions appeared in his head of their future. It was definitely uncertain. But without a doubt he knew they would be together.

He casually walked into the kitchen as he saw Katie kiss Quentin's head and place a bowl in front of him.

"Really?" Quentin questioned his lip curled at the cereal.

Katie's mouth fell open, "Really?" She said back in response, "Over a month of canned food and you question lucky charms and milk? If i recall you were craving that the second day we were in there"

"Did i hear someone say lucky charms? Literally my favorite breakfast cereal" Jake walked further into the room and walked over to Katie and kissed her quickly on the cheek, "also the best server"

Katie smiled sweetly at him.

"Don't lie Pop" Quentin stated, "you told me you hated...ugh!" Jake had quickly but lightly slapped Quentin on the arm.

Jake sighed while taking a seat, "Something you gotta know buddy. When a lady serves you food...whether you like it or not. You say 'thank you sweetheart' and eat it...trust me, you will thank me in your teens"

Quentin scrunched up his face. Obviously at the thought of a girl. Which amused Jake. If only he knew. A couple of years and he wouln't do that at all.

Katie walked over and placed the cereal in front of him, "I can make you something else. Its not a problem"

Jake leaned over and took her hand, entwining their fingers together, "Thank you Sweetheart" he smiled and gave a quick wink to Quentin, who giggled. He took his free hand and picked up his spoon, taking a big bite, "mmm my favorite"

"God. What am i going to do with you two?" Katie shook her head and started moving her hand away from Jake's but he kept a firm grip on it.

She looked over at him and he gave her a soft smile. He didn't want to let go. Not just yet. This was what he had pictured. Just the 3 of them. Eating breakfast together and being able to hold the hand of the women he loves without the risk of infection. It was freeing.

The door suddenly rang and their eyes shot to it.

"Oh" Quentin said quietly.

"What sweetie?" Katie asked in concern.

"I might have called Grandma..."

Jake suddenly felt Katie's hand tense up. This was what she as constantly afraid of. He rubbed his thumb and gave her a squeeze.

"Well you better go open it buddy" Jake told him as Quentin jumped up and ran to the door. He quickly looked to Katie, "you ok?"

Katie nodded quickly, "Yeah i'm fine...just wanted a moment before...it...all happens again" she gave him a weak smile and he knew she wasn't fine. All the things Katie had told him. Grace blaming Katie for her sons drug habit. The number of times she had kept Katie from seeing Quentin in the first few years of his life. It hurt him.

She let go of his hand and got up, taking a deep breath she left the room and Jake followed her. He forgot that it wasn't just going to to be the 3 of them. Grace had custody too. Something he still couldn't wrap his head round. Katie was an amazing Mother. How she didn't have full custody of her own son puzzled him completely.

"Ah my sweet boy! Thank God your alright!" he walked into the room to see a slim women, dark hair, graying at the sides hug her grandson. It was true affection. Jake could see that. However it wasn't when she looked up at Katie.

"Grace" Katie nodded, hands in front of her nervous. A trait Jake had noticed about her.

"Katherine"

The tone was cold and it bothered Jake. He stepped forward to make his presence more known. The way she said Katie's full name was with distaste.

Grace's eyes fell on him and she looked like she took a moment before speaking, and turning her attention back to Quentin, "Grandpa is out in the car honey. Your going to spend the day with us so..."

"Im sorry?" Katie interjected quickly. Her tone was annoyed and surprised. Jake felt her emotions and moved forward placing a hand on her arm softly. She softened at his touch.

Grace patted her grandson's head, "Go and see him honey"

Quentin quickly looked to Katie for approval and she nodded, "Go and see him baby"

He grabbed his coat and ran outside. Grace moved over to the chair and sat herself down. Jake looked to Katie with trepidation. But she also moved and sat down on the sofa across from her. Jake found himself doing the same. With hands crossed infront of her on her handbag. She looked over at them both before speaking.

"Looks like we have a lot to catch up on Katherine"


	3. Chapter 3

**_No reviews for the last chapter...but i get it. Containment has finished and its not fresh in peoples minds. Im doing this for myself at the moment! Haha._**

 ** _Next chapter...spicing things up with the introduction of the infamous Grace..._**

Katie swallowed quickly. She hated Grace calling her Katherine. It was like she had some divine right over her. That she was better than her. Not once had she ever called her Katie. She didn't want this to turn out badly. Especially in front of Jake who she noticed at the corner of her eye as looking at her intensely.

"Grace Belfield, this is Jake Riley" she stated, trying to start the conversation out the right way. Katie knew Jake already knew about her. But Grace didn't know about him.

"I don't need to know this ones name...i never need to know any of their names" Grace commented rudely.

"Excuse me?" Jake stated, sounding shocked by her comment.

"Grace don't do this" Katie hissed rubbing her forehead. It had begun.

"Why not? Let me guess her new dealer?" Grace almost chuckled under her breath.

Katie closed her eyes. This was the world she didn't want to subject Jake to. Her constant back and forth with Grace was tiring. She felt him tense next to her.

"Who do you think..." Jake started, Katie could feel his anger rising.

"- Hes a Police Officer actually" Katie spoke calmly and noticed the surprise on Grace's face. She felt pride saying that.

"Oh" she spoke quietly before carrying on, "catch you taking..." drugs was going to the be next word. God Katie couldn't believe this women sometimes.

"Enough!" Jake shouted standing up abruptly, hands in fists shaking at his sides. Katie jumped up too and grabbed a hold of the clenched hand.

"Jake its ok..." Katie began. She was used to it. It almost didn't phase her anymore.

Jake quickly turned his head to her, "No. No. Its not ok" he whipped his head back round to Grace, "you have no idea. Seriously no idea what has happened to Katie and Quentin this last month. I don't know you. And frankly i don't care to. But you don't come into Katie's home and talk to her like that. No way"

Grace rose from her seat, taking a quick glance at Jake's fists still clenched, his chest moving up and down in anger, "Another violent one...when will you learn Katherine?"

Suddenly Katie felt a surge of confidence. Jake had his anger issues in the past. But she wasn't going to let Grace label him, label him like she has always labelled her, "He's standing up for me Grace. Something i rarely do for myself in front of you anymore. I gave up. Because you will never not see me as that wide eyed, stupid, drugged up pregnant teenager who, as you so politely put it 'ruined my sons life'" she sniggered. Taking in the moment this women was for once listening to her, "i understand you have been without Quentin for a month. You can take him out for the day. But you will bring him home by 8.30. He is my son. I know you love him dearly. But half of him is me as much as you hate to admit it. What he saw in this past month no child should see. He lost a lot of his class. I am picking up the pieces. _**I am**_. Not you" she then turned and laced her fingers in Jake's, "and this is no dealer Grace. This is the most selfless man i have ever met. You may want to thank him. He saved the life of your grandson while we were in there. A number of times. I owe him a lot" she felt Jake squeeze her hand, "and you owe him, because without him, both myself and Quentin would not have gotten out of that hell"

There was silence. A silence Katie wasn't used to in the company of Grace. She spat insults and jibes. She was never quiet.

Grace started to move towards the door and without turning round she spoke, "I will have him home for 8.30" then, she was gone.

Katie let out a gasp and she turned to Jake who grabbed her face in his hands, "Shit Katie. That was amazing"

"I cant believe i did that. God that felt so good!" Katie screamed and also grabbed Jake's face and brought it to hers. Giving him a long and deep kiss. They pulled away and leaned their foreheads together.

"That's what you meant wasn't it?" he asked, brushing a strand of her hair away from her face.

She nodded, "Im sorry you had to see that Jake..."

"Hey...no. Don't do that. Im not" Jake told her flat out, his smile was full of pride, "she loves Quentin...that means deep down without her realizing, she loves a part of you. Because that kid is every inch his Mothers son"

Katie lets out a rasped sigh, "Thank you Jake" she takes his hand from her face and gently kisses it. His words always soothed her.

A moment of holding each other Jake spoke, "Another violent one?"

Katie looked up into his eyes. Looking back at her was fear and anger. She knew as soon as Grace had said that he would question what she meant.

She cleared her throat, "Only one. There have been only 2 serious relationships since Quentin was born...something you have to know about Grace is she exaggerates to the max..."

"How?"

Katie furrowed her brow, "How what?"

"How was he violent?" came the question Katie didn't expect.

She shook her head instantly and moved away from him, "No Jake. Its the past. There is no point dragging it up"

"I need to know" Jake spoke quietly. But she could hear the anger building.

"Well i don't want you to know ok?!" Katie cried, quickly covering her mouth, "it was something that happened to me, that surprisingly i don't want to relive. Its over. He's in prison ok?"

"For what he did to you?"

Katie looked down, frustrated. He wanted to know. She knew that. Anyone who had hurt Jake. She would want to know. But another part of her wouldn't. She couldn't bare the thought of him in any pain. She didn't want to put him through that either. She looked up and he had come closer. Near enough to touch. But he didn't.

"I wont push you. I get it. Im sorry" his voice was tight. But she knew he meant it. One day she would tell him. On her terms. Not when Grace had let it out.

Katie nodded thanking him, "This is it Jake" the tears in her eyes appeared and she started to wipe them away quickly, "now's the time to leave. I mean it" she had to say it. Give him an out. She didn't want him to leave. But she had to give him a choice.

"What?" his face looked disgusted that she would even say that.

The tears wouldn't stop coming, "I give you permission. Leave. Go back to the life you once had...freedom, drinking, nights out..."

"Loneliness" came his voice through her, "yeah i want to go back to that" he stated sarcastically, "Meaningless sex with endless women. Drunk half the time. Work. Going out. Work. Drink. It was fucking lonely Katie!"

His voice was now raised and Katie watched as he shook his head, pacing backwards and forwards on her hardwood floors because reaching her and grabbing her arms to look at him.

"Both of us were lost Katie. When we got trapped in the Cordon i never had a meaningful relationship other than my friendship with Lex. You opened my eyes to so many things i cant even explain. You were literally my constant light in there" his voice was wavering.

Katie looked up at him and stroked his face softly, "And you were mine"

Jake nodded, "There. See. Lost and lonely. I need you Katie. The thought of not seeing you again? That's my biggest fear. Nothing scares me more" he gently leans in and kisses her forehead, "no rude old lady is going to scare me away from this life with you"

Katie still let the tears fall, but this time, she felt happiness, "I have no idea what i would do without you Jake. I don't know how i even functioned before..."

"Baby that's it!" he cried smiling through his tears as well, "we didn't! We just existed before. We never lived"

"Live with me Jake" Katie stated with happiness.

Jake chuckled and gave her a soft kiss, "Lets live"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Im glad you are all enjoying this. I have written a bit for it already, hence the posting each night so far...that probably wont happen next week. But im loving writing this at the moment and coming up with ideas on where to take this story and its playing out. Enjoy and please leave comments!**_

"So this is Jake Riley's apartment?" Katie questioned as they walked round his tiny home. He turned to her. A small smile grew on her face as her hand swept along the surface of his kitchen counter, "the bachelor pad" she joking stated.

Jake chuckled at her as he stuffed clothes from his dresser into his overnight bag, "Not anymore" he certainly wasn't party to that life anymore. His life in this apartment seemed like a distant memory now. Not over a month ago. Its amazing how quickly your life can change.

"Jake seriously its ok. I don't mind if you wanna stay here and come and visit" Katie spoke walking towards his framed football jersey on the wall and inspecting it.

Jake snorted, "Right a month together. Not touching and you expect me not to stay with you?" he couldn't imagine not living with her now. Technically they lived together from the start.

Katie spun round, "No! Of course not! Its just a big change for you. You said you've lived here for 4 years...i mean...you pay a lease Jake"

Jake dropped his bag and walked over to her, taking her face in his hands, "Monthly lease Katie, and i haven't been here for over a month. Plus my landlord is pretty relaxed...and he knows my circumstances for the last month"

"You sure about that?"

Both of them turned to the door they had left open and Lex was standing there in casual clothing with a broad smile upon his face. Jake turned his head back to Katie as she watched her brain tick over and putting the pieces together.

"Wait. Lex is your landlord?" she let out a laugh.

"Yeah well my Mothers family is in real estate. She was left a great fortune by her grandmother and that resulted in a side job for me...extra cash...and a chance to help out a buddy" he walked over to Jake and enveloped him in a hug. Strong. They stood there for a moment. Jake wouldn't know what he would do without Lex. From a young age he relied on him for so much, and each time Lex was there without fail.

"Hows Jana?" Jake asked. After they got out, Lex and her couldn't let go of each other and Jake just wanted to go and do the same. He placed his arm around Katie's shoulder casually as they stood together. An act so simple, yet exciting to him now.

"Good man. Moved in pretty much straight away...keychain and all" he laughed. Referring to the chain he had asked Jake to give to her in the cordon weeks ago.

Jake nodded with a smile, "Happy for you man"

Lex raised his eyebrows while looking past Jake,"You flaking on the rent again Riley?" Lex asked moving over to the bag Jake had already half full.

Jake took a quick glance at Katie, "Yeah well. Your not the only one moving in with their girl"

Lex let out a chuckle, "Not too soon?"

Katie let out a giggle which Jake felt vibrate beneath him, a soft giggle. Warming and sweet, "Some would say yes Lex. But i think our circumstances have been a tad different"

"That is definitely right. You two are something else that's for sure. In the best way possible. You are the definition of hope and love " Jake felt warmed to hear Lex speak like that, "watch out, you guys might become the next newspaper headline"

Katie looked up at Jake, "Ohhh front page?" she joked.

He could see it now. Angry cop and sweet school teacher fall in love in the mist of an outbreak. He must it admit their story probably would surprise many. But Jake chuckled and kissed her nose lightly and then turned back to Lex, "Think we'll keep this one to ourselves"

Lex raised his hands, "They wont hear it from me" he came back over to them and smiled, "you want to properly move out then?"

Jake took a moment before responding, "Yeah i do" he couldn't see himself here anymore.

Katie looked up quickly, "Jake are you sure you don't want to keep this place?"

"What and pay rent for somewhere i don't live?"

"You don't even do that now" Lex commented under his breath.

Jake rolled his eyes and playfully punched Lex in the arm with his free hand, all the time still looking at Katie.

"If you'll have me,... i wanna live with you...that is ok right?" he asked. Unsure if he had stepped a mark without even asking her. He had made an assumption.

"Of course not! I want to live with you too" a wave of relief went over him. However he saw the look on her face.

"But?"

She opened her mouth and nothing came out. Before another moment passed, "Its just my place isn't huge...maybe we should look for something else?"

Jake was surprised. That was her home. She also paid rent but she had told Jake that was the first home she lived in when she started teaching. That she could afford.

"Katie are you sure? I know that place is special to you" he stated grazing her cheek with his thumb.

She nodded, "It is. But your special to me. We deserve to live together where we both feel at home. As a family"

Jake heard Lex cough, "I feel this is something i shouldn't really be party to. Hey you two, dinner with me and Jana on Friday night? What do you say? Try and actually live our lives normally now?"

Katie quickly spoke, "Absolutely. I would love to see Jana"

"I'll text you the details Jake" Lex nodded and clapped his back as he passed, "so good to finally see you happy brother" before Jake had a chance to thank him he was out the door.

Jake fully focused his attention back to Katie, "I only want to do this if your sure Katie. I hope you don't think this is me rail roading you"

"Jake i want nothing more then to live with you. And think, with our combined incomes. We could probably afford a bigger place anyway. It will be great. Quentin will love it" she seemed genuinely excited about the idea. Jake had learnt in the past month to gage her emotions well. He knew when something was wrong and he knew when she was feeling genuine happiness.

"We do it then" He smiled and kissed her softly, "we tell Quentin tonight and start looking for places tomorrow?"

Katie nodded quickly, her smile beaming, "This is so exiting Jake"

"I think i should take you out to celebrate" Jake spoke softly, leaning in closely to her, "somewhere romantic" he gently nipped at her neck as she let out a moan.

"Sounds perfect" she responded in a whisper.

Jake had just the place.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ok no word of a lie...a review actually predicted what i had already written. But im glad you can do that. Still means im writing the characters right. Here's the next one...**_

Katie felt nervous. Her and Jake had been on 'dates' although they weren't proper dates. Whatever proper dates were. She dressed in her favorite emerald green dress. In clung to her curves in the right way. She hadn't worn it in years. But after her time in the Cordon and on basic rations, she felt more confident to wear it again. But her confidence was disappearing on her. He had got ready in the bathroom out of her way and she had no idea what he had chosen to wear. Only that he told her in his words to 'dress fancy'. She applied a nude lipstick and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Pull yourself together Katie Frank" she whispered to herself, "he loves you"

"He sure does"

She spun round and he was standing in the doorway, she hadn't even heard the door open. He was in navy suit pants, pure white shirt, opened at the collor and a blazer to match. He looked incredibly sexy. She had never known Jake like this. She loved it.

"God" she shook her head and walked towards him in her heels, "this outfit comes in close second to the sweaty tank top look" she stated draping herself around him.

His eyes were only looking over her figure, then slowly made their way up to her eyes. She was aware she had put more makeup on than usual. Smokey eye. Something different. It occurred to her that he had never seen her like this either. The expression on his face was attest to that fact.

"Gorgeous" he breathed out, taking her mouth with his. Intensely kissing her until both of them were breathless, "seriously, you fancy staying in? We can always do this another time?"

Katie giggled and pulled away from him and picking up her purse, "Er i don't think so Jake Riley. You promised a girl that you would wine and dine her. Plus...a month of well, restraint in that department...i think you can last a few hours at the restaurant"

Jake raised one eyebrow and a smile curved on his lips, "Who said we were going to a restaurant?"

Katie's mouth opened to reply. He started chuckling and she followed. Extending his hand.

"Its about time i took you out"

/

She couldn't believe it. It was the end of summer and they were sat in the park about 15 minutes from her house. It was beautiful. A large screen sat filling out the landscape as they sat on a set of loungers, almost like beds. A canopy covered them for privacy. Other loungers were spaced out. Enough from them all to be far away. It was amazing. The sky was clear. Only stars could be seen. When Harry met Sally playing on the big screen. They had been there for nearly and hour and a half. Snuggled underneath the stars.

"A movie under the stars" Katie sighed in awe.

She turned to Jake, both of them laid out on the bed, Jake propped up and Katie laid into him. His arm draped around her waist as they watched the film.

"Told you it wasn't a restaurant" he murmured with satisfaction.

Katie smiled, "Its amazing"

She felt Jake's lips gently kiss the top of her head. Never in her wildest dreams did she think she would be treated like this.

"Hey you want another glass?" He asked leaning over to the table and topping up her glass of wine. Wine at an outdoor cinema. Who knew?

"I would say i'm ok but your pouring it anyway" she giggled, he smiled back passing it to her, "would be rude to turn it down now"

He settled back down and pulled her back to him, "You cold?" he whispered stroking her arm.

"No i'm literally perfect" she responded closing her eyes at the closeness. This was the first proper time together that hadnt been clouded in fear, death or even worrying about Quentin. She knew where he was...she quickly looked down at her watch and sighed.

"You ok?" Jake asked rubbing her side gently.

"Its 8. We better get back for Quentin. After that speech i cant exactly be late can i?" Katie pointed out. She knew Grace was a stickler for timing. A fact she had become very aware of over the years. She slowly gathered her things together, "i'm sorry to ruin your night Jake. I would love do to this again?"

"Don't be silly. We got time alone together today. We can come anytime. They play once a week" she nodded sadly. Upset for cutting their evening short, obvious noticing this Jake moved got up with her and walked to her side, looking down and placing his hand in hers, "its still weird isn't it?" he asked.

Katie also looked down at their hands entwined together, she nodded, "Its so simple...but it makes it feel so much more meaningful now"

They started walking back to the car, of which Jake had picked up from his home earlier on in the day. Katie didn't have a car. She could drive. But she lived walking distance from the school for her and Quentin and close enough to the stores. She didn't require one. She knew Quentin would now love to take trips together. Jake had only had 1 glass of wine and stopped. For someone who used to drink a lot more it surprised her. But he was a different man now...

They got in and Jake started to drive back to Katie's. She started wringing her hands in her lap. Picking at the skin along her nails. She suddenly felt warm hands over hers to stop.

"Katie don't do that, it will bleed" Jake said sadly while giving her a quick glance before checking back on the road.

She hated the exchanges whenever Grace dropped Quentin off. It was always something.

"Right yeah" she nodded. Lost in her own world.

"She doesn't know does she?" Jake asked.

Katie looked to him, "About what?"

"The truth...all of it...that your clean...and have been clean ever since you became pregnant with Quentin...why does she still put that label on you? And why does she constantly blame you for her son getting into drugs? It wasn't you..."

"I don't want her to know" Katie cut in before he carried on.

Jake scoffed, obviously not believing what he was hearing, "Why not? She treats you like shit Katie. Why cant you tell her?"

"As much as i despise the women for the way shes treated me...shes happy to label me the girl that ruined her sons life. I would rather her treat me badly then Quentin. I let her think what she wants. I have never told her otherwise...i also cant tell her about Mason...its not a heartbreak i could deal with. I couldn't bare to hear that about **_my_** son. Why should she be any different? It would destroy her to know he started it. He got me into it and still does it to this day because he doesn't want to change. He loves it more than his blood...more than Quentin...more than her...it would break her" she let it out.

She saw Jake grip the wheel a little harder as they pulled into her driveway. He turned off the engine and turned to her.

"Your a much better person than i am Katie" he told her. A look of sadness in his eyes.

"Im not the better person in this Jake...i'm just...being a Mother" She sighed.

He shook his head and took her hands in his, "Your my better person"

She smiled through tears coming to her eyes, she didn't want sadness, so brought herself together, "Hey stop this ok?" she said slapping his chest lightly in a playful manner, "this is about our future. None of that matters"

"Your right, we've got to look forward" he agreed starting to open the door.

Katie felt a sudden twinge, "oh gotta pee" she took her seatbelt off and jumped out the car leaving behind Jake laughing hysterically at her.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Are you guys enjoying this? Because it gets a bit deep coming up...and not in the way you may think. Really wanna know your views on this chapter...**_

Jake got out of the car and watched as Katie ran up to the house, dancing on her toes and she fiddled with her keys. Almost dropping them. All he could do is watch her. He leaned against his car smiling broadly.

"God, its that damn wine Riley!" she said still struggling and then finding the right one.

"Don't blame the wine baby!" he laughed as she finally made it in and he shook his head, pushing himself off the car and started to walk towards the house.

A car engine approaching made him turn around and Quentin jumped out of the car that was now parked outside.

"Pop!" Quentin smiled running up to him.

"Hey buddy!" Jake smiled. Seeing this kid constantly put a smile on his face. He ruffled his hair, "have a good time?" he gave a quick glance and noticed Grace getting out, heading towards them, "your Mom's inside. Why don't you go and see her"

"Ok" Quentin nodded and looked back to his approaching Grandmother, "bye Grandma! Thanks for the mac and cheese!" as he ran into the house.

Jake turned to Grace and nodded, "Thanks for..."

"Pop?" she questioned. Her eyebrows raising.

Jake cleared his throat, "He asked to call me it...we got really close in there. He went through a lot...he also knows how much i love Katie and..."

"Love?" she scoffed.

Jake had his hands in his pockets, he tightly squeezed them. He wasn't going to continue to let this women do this. She didn't know anything about him or his relationship with Katie.

"Im sorry do you not know that word?" he asked sarcastically.

Her eyes widened at his response, "How dare you talk to me.."

"What? Was i rude? I didn't realize you knew that word either" Jake was calm the whole time. Her posture changed, she shuffled on her feet.

"Listen young man...i understand the attraction. Katherine is beautiful, i can see that. My Mason fell for it as well..."

Jake pulled one hand out of his pocket and raised it, "I got to stop you there Mrs Belfield" another alarming look came upon her face, this women did like the dramatic, he knew that for sure, "i fell for Katie yes. Is she beautiful? Yes. But that's not the only reason i fell for her. Is she funny? Yes. Is she brave? Yes. Is she selfless? Yes. Is she an amazing Mother? Hell yeah she is" he stopped and she didn't say a word, so he carried on, "all of those things are why i love Katie. I seriously wont expect you to understand what happened in the Cordon. No one on the outside knows what it was like. But Katie? Shes a beautiful light, Grace" he shook his head, hoping she understood what he was saying, "there are things you have no clue about Katie...i will tell you now, if you saw those things that i see in her...you would love her too" a raise of Grace's eyebrows said it all, "I know that would be too much...but you must be able to respect her?"

Grace stood stoic, "Why would i?" the look on her face gave Jake a clue.

As a Police Officer he found himself being able to read people, "You do. I know you do. She got herself clean for the sake of her child...does the best she can for him. Yet you still hold this...this...grudge over her why?"

This was getting deeper than he expected with a women he hardly knew. But he wasn't going to stand by any longer and watch Katie suffer the treatment this women was giving her.

There came no answer and he knew why.

"You already know" he whispered. Her lips pursed together and she was holding back emotion. He saw it. She was obviously a women of little emotion but he was starting to see it, "you take your anger out on Katie because shes here...Mason isn't"

She swallowed quickly and looked around, not looking him in the eye, she sniffed and regained herself, "I have Quentin every other weekend and 3 Thursday nights of the month..." she then looked him in the eye, "if Katherine hadn't told you that already"

It almost felt like acceptance, that he was going to need to know their routine. He knew that was the reason. She knew Katie wasn't to blame. But she was there and Mason wasn't. Mason got himself in the mess and inside of helping to look after Katie too she turned the anger she had for her son onto her. He understood it more, but still wasn't going to let it carry on.

He nodded, "Thank you"

"I will be back Friday at 6 to get him for the weekend" she composed herself and turned around.

"Mrs Belfield?" Jake spoke and she stopped in her tracks, waiting to him to continue, "shes been through a lot...please just...please just remember that" he sounded like he was begging. He felt like he was. Katie needed that.

Grace turned round to him, a tear slowly dropping from her cheek, "He was good once you know?" he knew she was talking about Mason, she then looks to the house, "she takes my comments...they way she does...because she knows its everything i want to say to the son i only see twice a year..." her breath hitches.

Jake understands, he even feels sorry for her, even through everything she has said to Katie, deep down he knows that's why Katie takes it too.

"She was a sweet girl" she said it almost wistfully. Obviously remembering the past.

"She still is" Jake stated matter of factly. The sweetest.

Grace sighed and wiped her tears away, "I will never love Katherine" she told him, he was still aware she didn't call her Katie, "but i see you sticking up for her...it seems different...and Quentin couldn't stop talking about you..." there was a long pause before she spoke again quietly, "i want to hate you" she told him truthfully.

Jake nodded, "I know. And i know i cant replace your son"

Grace's chin wobbled with emotion again, "No. No one could. But..." she looked at him squinting, "your already good for her...and my sweet boy...he needs stability"

Jake couldn't agree more. Was he...getting along with Grace?

"Jake why have you..." Katie's voice was trailed and her bare feet hit the wooden slabs of the decking. Jake turned. She looked natural. She had taken her makeup off, but not her dress, "Grace" she took the steps down, she looked concerned at the scene in front of her, "is everything..."

"Don't worry Katherine...i..." Grace stumbled on her words. But approached Katie carefully, "Jake and i had words...but hes made me see something"

Katie's eyes rose and went to Jake's, they had fear in them. Fear he had told Grace about Mason and the full story. But he shook his head slowly turning to comfort her. He needed her to know that wasn't the case. It wasn't his place to tell her.

Katie looked back to Grace, "What did he make you see?" he heard the trepidation tainting her voice.

Grace sighed and came closer to her, Jake saw Katie flinch as Grace took her hands together in hers, a physical act obviously never shown before from the look of surprise on Katie's face.

"Quentin is a good boy...a wonderful boy..." a sigh came from her, and what came next surprised them both "...and your one of the reasons for that" it wasn't said with disdain or sarcasm. It was real. Jake could see the emotion on Katie's face. But that's all she was getting. Grace let go of her hands before composing herself again, "see you on Friday at 6" and with that, she got into her car and drove away.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Thank you for the reviews! Always love to hear what you guys have to say! It keeps me going and gives me an insight as to where you think the story might be going. Next chapter!_**

It was the next morning and Katie was washing up in the kitchen. She still couldn't get over Grace's change. And it was all down to Jake. Having him by her side through this gave her strength. In a matter of days Jake had managed to get through to Grace. She found herself gazing out the window of her back garden while cleaning a plate.

"You do realize everything i told her about you was true...it just took someone who knows you and cares about you to show her" Jake's voice took her out of her daze. Sometimes it was like he was in her head. Knowing what she was thinking about.

She cleared her throat and placed the plate on the drying rack and turned to him, "But that's taken 11 years Jake..."

Jake was leaning against the door frame of the kitchen, hands in his pockets, only in jeans and a black t-shirt, he shrugged causally, "Then i feel extremely lucky to know you the way i do...others have missed out"

Katie softly smiled at his sweet comment, before wiping her hands dry and walking over to him, he pulled himself off the frame and enveloped her in a hug, kissing her exposed shoulder from the off the shoulder top she was wearing.

"I guess before you...i didn't really let people in...i was guarded, worried about people judging me for my past" she whispered, her head rested against his chest as they stood holding eachother. She still remembers the day in the Cordon he did the sweet thing of cheering her up with trying on all the lost and found clothes. When she told him about her past. And he accepted it like it was nothing.

"We all have our crosses" he replied into her hair, giving her a soft kiss on her temple. Obviously also remember that moment too.

She smiled against his chest. Exactly what he had told her in response to her what her life was like before, "You look handsome today" she spoke quietly but sweetly, rubbing the back of his neck, "you look handsome everyday"

Jake chuckled against her hair, "Thanks babe. And i have to say..." he pulled away from her, and her her to twirl for him, "you look incredible everyday...so good to see you in something other than that darn cardigan" he chuckled.

Along with the off the shoulder top which was a soft orange, she was wearing it tucked into her denim skinny jeans with brown sandles. She smiled and did a little tippy toe motion back to the sink and picked up a wash cloth and started drying the dishes, "Hey...i love that cardigan...although i haven't worn it since we got back..."

"That's because you left it there..."Jake said quietly.

She stopped what she was doing and looked down at her clothes. Her own clothes. Not borrowed ones from the hospital. Nurse Helen...the other staff. All of the other people in there. She sighed and looked up at Jake who had the same expression on his face. Guilt.

"We've been so wrapped up in being out..." Katie started to speak and Jake nodded, taking a seat at the breakfast counter, "we need to do something Jake. Focus on those in the Cordon"

Jake agreed quickly, "I know. I guess we needed to catch our breaths for a moment, getting back to normal life" he leaned over and took his phone off of charging on the counter and started to scroll through it, "Friday night. We are out with Lex and Jana. We talk about it then. Its better if we work together on this. See what Lex thinks is our next step"

Katie nodded, "How are we meant to find a cure, Cannerts..." the memory of Doctor Cannerts in the hallway with Trey. Both infected, "he was working on it...inside of the Cordon"

"Then maybe we find someone else to help, hes not the only Doctor out there" Jake responded.

"He's the one that started it" Katie simply stated, "he knew what it came from, he knew what was required for a vaccine"

Jake stood up off the stool, "We'll figure it out Katie" he nodded taking her hand that was on the kitchen counter and they joined together.

"People have got to be able to have the freedom to do the simplest things Jake" she stated looking down at their fingers as Jake's thumb rubbed her hand.

He nodded, "They will. We'll make sure of it"

They had promised themselves that they were given the gift of freedom, therefore they would help those still left in the Cordon. She didn't want to think about the amount of people that had perished since it all started. Jake had already cremated hundreds of bodies. Now they had left, she didn't want to think about the number rising.

"Hey where's Quentin?" Jake asked, pulling her mind back to their reality.

"Erm playing with Sally next door" Katie replied, finishing off the dishes.

"Ahh i see" Jake said from behind her, leaning on the counter and crossing his arms.

"What?"

Jake shrugged, "For someone who thinks girls are gross..."

"Er i think if i recall your the one that said girls were gross, he just agreed. Probably to impress you" Katie smiled putting away the dishes in the cabinet.

Jake chuckled next to her, "We gonna look at some places today?" he asked.

She stopped and turned to him, "Should we do that now? I mean, shouldn't we focus our attention on the Cordon?"

Jake took a moment, "Katie believe it or not the world didn't stop when we were in there. We cant even do anything until we see Lex. Surely looking at places today isn't going to hurt...especially when its about our future"

Katie understood. He was right. Of course he was. There was just now this underlining guilt of living their lives when people they knew were still suffering. She nodded, "Sure. Yeah. We can look online...the laptop...damn" she shook her head, "is broken, i completely forgot" was another thing she completely forgot about. Something insignificant really in the scheme of things.

"No worries. I'll go over to the apartment now and pick up mine. Need to get a few more shirts anyway" he stated grabbing his keys from the counter, then walked over to her and kissed her cheek, "see you in a bit"

Natural. A couple thing to do. Katie smiles softly at the gesture, before he walked out the door she had to asked, "Is it ok that i tell Quentin. If your still out that is?"

"Yeah why wouldn't it be?" he asked with a beaming smile. Obviously excited about looking for places.

"I thought you might want to do it together...but..."

"I understand if you want to tell him yourself Katie...trust me. Over these 11 years its just been you and him. I get it." he gave her a warm smile, "You tell him when he gets back from his girlfriends house" he smiled jokingly while tossing the keys up in the air and leaving the kitchen with Katie giggling and ready to tell Quentin the news.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Right. Ive had a bit of a drama with my laptop. All chapters that i had written past chapter 7 (about 4 of them) got lost and im having to start again. But in starting again made me change a bit of direction and probably write it better. It really frustrated me at first. But now im getting over it and writing some more. So here's the next chapter and thank you for the love as always!**_

Redemption

Jake was packing his stuff away in a few boxes. Some things he forgot to take with him to Katie's. He took a moment and looked around, his things would have to be packed up at some point. He grabbed the laptop and charger, placing it in the box along with a few more pieces of clothing.

He heard a key in his door and knew who it would be.

"In here Lex!" he called from his bedroom.

Only the landlord and himself had a key. Of course his landlord was Lex. He must have been driving past and saw his car outside and come in.

Lex appeared in the doorway and straight away Jake noticed his expression, "Whats up?"

"I got a call from...lets just say hes someone i can trust...word is spreading about people breaking out from the cordon" Lex walked further into the room, hands in his pockets.

"Ok...well we can sort it out. Get rid of these rumours together-"

"-Jake you cant come back yet"

Jake paused. He didn't think. Of course he couldn't go back to work. He was in the Cordon, if they knew he got out...

"They have your name down. Almost close to crossing it off along with every other Police Officer in there," Lex took a moment, along with Jake he knew a lot of the men in there that had perished, "your the last one. You come waltzing back into work, they will know i let you out. We would both lose our jobs on the spot"

Jake nodded, "But we still need to do something. You can be our eyes in ears. Just this morning we were talking about it. We cant be out here and not do anything...not after what we've seen. We need to help the rest of the people in there" he was adamant on that. Katie had watched Thomas die. They had watched Trey kill himself because of it. And Dr Cannerts succumb to the virus he started.

Lex swallowed, "Jake"

"No Lex" he moved closer to him, "what i witnessed in there needs to stop. All of it. We have to do something from the outside. From the source"

Lex furrowed his brow, "What do you mean?"

"Cannerts told us Henry Burns helped him create the virus. But it wouldn't have just been them. More people have to know about this" Jake was sure of it.

Lex nodded, understanding what Jake was saying, and suddenly his eyes widened, "Lommers"

Jake frowned, "Wait...Katie mentioned her. Isn't that the Dr on the outside? The one who solely blamed Cannerts for all of this...not mentioning Burns?"

Lex nodded, "Shes a piece of work Jake"

Jake let out a little chuckle, "That's what i thought Katie was" his mind flashed to their first meeting.

"No Katie is tough. Fights for the right things. Lommers on the other hand..." he shook his head, "this women is ruthless man"

Jake listened to Lex. He knew nothing about this women. Lex had dealings with her, "You know what im gonna ask you right?" Jake remarked.

Lex let a little smile appear before it left, "Looks like i'm heading to Lommers office in the morning" he shook his head, "the things i do for you Riley"

Jake shook his head back and slapped his friend on the back, "Its for the city man. The right thing. She knows more. I feel it"

Lex nodded, "That i can believe"

"Plus we still on for tomorrow night?" Jake asked his friend. He was looking forward to spending the evening with his girl and his best friends.

"Of course" Lex replied and started walking out the door, "your paying!"

Jake chuckled at him and put the remainder of the things he wanted to take over to Katie's in the box. He smiled at the laptop. He wanted to make sure they searched for homes tonight. Right now she would be chatting with Quentin. He prayed that he would be ok with it. He had a lot of change in his life recently and Jake didn't want to disturb it too much. But after everything they had been through he knew Quentin would be ok with Jake living with them, it was just moving from the home he had known all of his life.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry for the delay! I had a wonderful Christmas. Thank you to those that asked! Hope you all did too. Back with another Chapter. Thank you once again for the love on the last chapter!**_

Katie was clearing up the remainder of the dishes when the door opened. She smiled. Either way it was one of her boys.

"Hey Mom!"

Katie cleaned her hands and headed out into the living room, "Hey sweetie hows Sally?"

Quentin took a seat on the couch and turned the tv on, "Good. She was kinda excited to see me. Don't know why" he shrugged. Katie thought it was cute. It was usually he girl that knew her feelings first. But they were only 10 and 11, that was thinking too far ahead. But she remembered her first crush on a boy, and Sally was a sweet girl. Quentin was obviously too blind to see it was a crush.

"Well you've been away a while. Shes probably just really pleased to know your safe. Plus who else is gonna play King of the Hill with her? Well obviously apart from you and.."she stopped. Realising who else used to play that game with them.

"Thomas" Quentin whispered quietly, switching channels as if he didn't care. Which she knew wasn't sure.

"Baby turn the tv off a sec" Katie said quietly taking a seat next to him.

He did as he was asked and faced her, "I know what your gonna say. Its ok Mom. It happened. I know Thomas isn't here anymore. Like a lot of my friends. But i have to see who is here"

Katie's mouth almost fell open, "Sweetie that's a very mature response. But its ok if you want to talk about it. I do understand"

Quentin nodded, "I know" he gently put his hand on top of hers, "i know that you saw it happen. So we can talk together if we wanted to. I know that"

Katie leaned forward and kissed his forehead, saying there for a moment, "I don't know what i did to deserve you" she whispered into his hair.

Quentin shrugged, "Good Mom i guess"

Katie giggled slightly, he was always able to make her smile. She was so proud of the young man he was becoming. Even without the "stable" environment. He had turned out pretty well. One of her greatest accomplishments.

"Can i watch tv now?" he asked pointing to the screen.

Now for another tough conversation, "Sweetie how would you feel about...because you know i want you happy...all i have ever wanted is for you to be happy...and if your not happy-"

"-Mom!" Quentin interjected, "your rambling so it must be important. Whats going on?"

Katie let out a breath, i suppose that was rambling, her son knew her too well, "Ok here goes...Jake and i are going to live together...but it wont be here...we are going to look for somewhere else, for the three of us"

Instantly a broad smile came across his face, "That's great!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!" he nodded still with a big smile, "can i get a new tv for my room?!"

Katie chuckled, "Err way ahead of us honey. And probably not. My salary with Jake's will be enough for a good home. But we can build on it, i mean it"

Quentin nodded, "So we are staying in Atlanta right?"

"Of course. I wouldn't take you out of school, plus Jake has to be close to the Police Station too-"

"-Not sure that's going to be much of the problem at the moment" a deep voice said from the door way and Katie turned to see Jake standing in the doorway with a box in his hand.

"Hey" Katie gave in response, "what do you mean?"

Jake quickly looked at her and then to Quentin, "Hey bud, mine taking this to your Mom's room for me?" he asked.

Quentin jumped up, "If you want time alone you just have to ask" he walked over and took the box from Jake's hand.

"For that smart response you can play the games on my laptop" Jake chuckled and watched Quentin's face light up.

"Awesome!" came the response and he was gone.

Katie watched as Jake came round the couch and took to his seat heavily, "Baby whats going on?" Katie asked noting the concern on his face.

He stretched his hand to her knee and rubbed his thumb as he spoke, "I saw Lex. I cant go back to work yet"

Katie felt like she had the wind knocked out of her, "We cant get a house can we?" she felt deflated. Her conversation with Quentin didn't need to happen. It was too soon to tell him. She should have realised.

"No. Hey, Katie look at me" she looked up into his eyes, "they think i'm still in there. They know i was the only cop left. They are still paying me. Its ok. Nothing is going to change in getting a house. Trust me. Nothing is getting in the way of that" he raised his hand and stroked it through her hair.

Katie felt a sigh of relief, "You want to go back though don't you?" she asked. Already knowing the answer.

"I was coasting in that job before" he shook his head, "but now all i wanna do is be a cop. Make a difference. The things i saw. I never want to see again. So I've said i'm going to help Lex from outside of the force. Hes the eyes and ears in there and i'm the knowledge he needs from in there"

Katie slowly shook her head, that made sense. But where would they start? "I want to help too. I'm sure Jana will as well. We all experience it"

Jake nodded, obviously understanding her need, "Yeah ok. We do it together. We work better as a team"

Katie gave a soft smile and gazed down the hall at Quentin's room, "Hes so excited" she told him. Instantly Jake knew what she was talking about and gave her a smile back, "you are going to regret letting him use your computer. We've gotta look for houses Jake"

"So i get him one for his birthday" Jake shrugged and raised his eyebrows.

"Right and when's that?" Katie questioned. Trying to catch him out. She knew they had talked about their birthdays in the Cordon. But it was only once. His was May 18th.

"November 1st" he replied and Katie couldn't hide her surprise in him remembering. It shocked her.

"I told you that once!"

"Yeah well, i told you once. I'm telling you again Miss Katie. I remember what my girl tells me" he leaned in and kissed her quickly, "yours is June 29th"

Katie's mouth dropped open, "Stop that! You seriously remember everything i told you?"

Jake chuckled bringing her onto his lap, "Your first pet was a hamster called squish, you were born in West Virginia-"

"Oh my God stalker!" Katie cried jumping out of his lap with a massive smile her face.

"Ok fine i'm a stalker, "he shrugged really not caring, "so whats my birthday"

"May 18th" she couldn't help it slip out. She knew too.

"Born?"

"Atlanta born and raised" she was falling into the trap. And with the coy smile on his face it wasn't going to stop, "and before you ask it was a dog called Fetch"

Jake raised his arms and pointed in her direction, "Ahh my stalker companion!"

Katie shook her head, "Fine! I'm right there with you. But girls listen more! You gotta admit its kinda strange for you to remember these things"

Jake stood up and slowly walked over to her, "Yeah well. I'm gonna be one of those guys who remembers anniversaries"

His arms wrapped around her waist and brought his face close to hers, "I'll remind you of that on years to come"

He leaned closer to her ear and whispered, "You wont need to. I remember everything"

She giggled underneath him and swatted him away, walking to the kitchen, ready to make dinner for her family.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hi all, sorry for being away for so long! Had lots going on with Christmas and New Year...which leads me to say...HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! Hope you all still enjoy my story. Please leave reviews if you still love it!**_

"So tell me more, what was he like as a teenager?" Katie asked much to Jakes disapproval. They were all out for dinner and had been sat talking for hours after many people had come and gone from the restaurant. It was great. Spending this time with people he care about the most. Grace had picked up Quentin for the weekend, no bad words were said and she thanked Katie for allowing to take him for that time.

"Speak and your getting a direct shot in the balls" Jake murmured.

Lex chuckled, "You know i'm quicker than you-"

"-right of course, that's why last year i was given the award for best cross country" Jake responded nodding sarcastically.

"That's long distance my friend. Not a reflex" Lex came back.

Jake gave a side glance at a giggling Katie and his heart almost melted. She was so beautiful when she smiled. He hardly saw it when they were in the Cordon. But when he did it lit up a room. Now this evening, she couldn't stop smiling.

"My reflexes are good-" SMACK. A bread roll hit his face. Jake opened his eyes to see Lex and Jana laughing hysterically.

"What was that sweetie?" Katie asked leaning in and giving him a quick peck on the cheek with a smirk on her face.

"Ok. Ok my reflexes are not amazing-" Jake raised his hands in defeat and quickly grabbed a bread stick and threw it at Lex's face.

Lex stopped laughing and looked to Jake, "Fine neither are mine" he huffed.

"Er excuse me...gentlemen" a waiter came to the table. It was obvious he struggled to say the word gentlemen in irony. All of them looked to him, "can you please refrain from throwing bread at each other?"

Katie snorted and giggled with Jana and both Lex and Jake straightened themselves up, trying to hide a smile.

"Of course" Lex replied.

"We can only apologise" Jake came back.

The waiter nodded and slowly walked away. All of them burst into laughter again.

"Man i've missed this" Lex shook his head in amusement.

"Missed what?" Jana asked, "it was always the three of us. We now have Katie" she smiled sweetly at her.

Jake moved his arm around the back of Katie's chair and gently stroked her arm. They did have her. He had her. In that moment he felt so incredibly lucky.

Lex picked up his glass, "Your right. I say we make a toast" he agreed to his girlfriend, "to new friends. New life and brighter beginnings"

They all raised their glasses and clinked together, "To new beginnings" they all stated and took a sip.

A moment passed of silence but it was like an elephant in the room and Jake had to ask, "How did it go with Lommers today?"

Lex raised his eyes from his glass that was now placed on the table, "Not good"

Jake was worried about where this was going, "She wouldn't help?"

Lex snorted, "Wouldn't help? That's an understatement. She wouldn't see me. For a Doctor its amazing what security that women has. Shes definitely hiding something"

Jake breathed deeply through his nose, his frustration evident to Katie who placed her hand on his leg and gave it a soft squeeze. He closed his eyes, "Lex i seriously cant not do anything"

Lex nodded, "I know that man. But for now you will. Jake Riley is in that Cordon, along with Katie Frank and Jana Mayfield"

Katie leaned forward, "Wait. I get they would know about Jake being a cop. But whats a Data Recovery Specialist and a teacher got to do with them?"

Lex raised his eyebrows, "I guess your right. I'm making an assumption. They don't know your names. They don't know everyone in there. They are still going through profiles and visiting every home in Atlanta to determine whose in the Cordon"

Katie nodded and she looked to Jake, "I can ask my neighbours, see if they've visited our homes yet. If they haven't..."

"You were never in the Cordon" Jake finished it off for her.

"But what will that mean if they don't put as down as being in the Cordon?" Jana asked with curiosity.

"It means we can be more active in bringing all of this down and help Lex" Katie answered.

"-Katie" Jake started. This scared him. For all the time he was in the Cordon he was there to protect her. If he is down as being in the Cordon, he couldn't help and couldn't keep her safe with him.

"Jake its ok. I need to do this" Katie told him. He looked in her eyes and saw it. Both of them had seen things. Things they never what to relive. But they had seen them. There was no escaping that. He had to give her the freedom. It was selfish of him to constantly want to keep her with him. She was a force to be reckoned with when she set her mind to something. He wasn't going to stand in the way of that.

He nodded, "Ok. You ask your neighbours tomorrow...then we start this"


	11. Chapter 11

_**Oh hiiiiiii remember me? Im so sorry i havent been around much, in all honesty it wasnt my passion for a while. However Chris Wood is popping back up and ive been watching Supergirl as well and that face...it really spurred me back into writing again. So heres the next chapter! Let me know what you think.**_

Katie looked out of her bedroom window watching the world go by. It was early. But after talking to Lex and Jana last night. It was clear she had a goal today. She needed to talk to her neighbours. Find out if the Police had been round yet to take names. The first person she thought of was Sally's Mom Marie. Quentin was bound to play with Sally again tomorrow, although she was sure she couldn't wait that long to talk to her again.

A sudden warmth came around her and enveloped her. She smiled at his touch, his bare chest on her back. She rested her hands on top of his arms. He kissed her bare shoulder.

"Morning" he whispered huskily. Something she had noticed about Jake. And it wasn't from living with him. It was from the Cordon. He woke up with the sexiest morning husk.

"Morning" she replied with her head still turned in the direction of the window.

"What time does Grace bring Quentin back tomorrow?" Jake asked. His breath tickling her neck.

"Erm usually 4. Means they get the evening on Friday, full day and night on Saturday and most of Sunday" she replied taking a breath, "you missing him huh?" she giggled, giving him a nudge with her elbow.

He chuckled, "Yeah its weird, i don't like him being away too long. Spent so much time with him i feel like hes my shadow"

"Well he still is. You may regret saying that when he gets back" she smiled. She knew her son well and this was the first time he had taken to a boyfriend of hers. Under the circumstance it was clear to see why.

"Nah. I love that kid. Just want to have you both with me" he returned and dropped his grip and moved over to the chair and picking up his running shorts. Katie turned round and watched as he got ready.

"Going to the gym?" Katie questioned with a farrowed brow, "or a run?"

"Run baby. If i sign in at the gym that could give me away. Thankfully i'm far enough away from my neighbourhood that no one will notice me around here. Kinda why i might need you to go back to my apartment and get the last of my stuff. I now realise how stupid i was to go back there" he replied, tying his shoe laces.

"Yeah, you would think you were a cop or something huh?" she stated, pursing her lips trying to hide a smile.

"Sarcasm is noted" Jake smirked and stood up, throwing on his hoodie and walked over to her, "kiss?" he asked hopefully.

She nodded and kissed him briefly before pulling away, "Well if your going for a run, do you mind if i take your car and go pick up the rest of your stuff?"

Jake wasn't sure, "My car in the car park..."

"Sweetie they aren't going to be on it like that surely..." Katie wasn't sure they would go to those lengths.

"I don't want to give them a reason to find me. If this is going to work. I need to not exist to them out here. By doing that..." its like an idea came straight into his head, "...ok you cant go there. I cant get my stuff. Leave the rest there. We don't go back there"

"What about your car though Jake? Shouldn't it be back at yours?" Katie asked.

Jake raised his eyebrows, she was right, "Right ok i will have to drive it there and get the bus back...its fine...i'm sure no one will see me"

Katie snorted, "Your so paranoid, its ok. If you will let me i will drive it for you and get the bus back"

"No its ok" Jake started to head towards the door.

"Cotton wool Jake Riley" Katie said loudly and he turned around with confusion.

She sighed and moved closer to him, "I get it. You want to protect me. But baby its ok. Its just driving your car back to yours and getting the damn bus. I did that a million times before you..."

"Not when people could be watching-" he gently stroked her cheek, "I know i'm overprotective. But your the best thing that's ever happened to me-" he nodded, "-but your right. You existed before me"

Katie closed her eyes at his touch, "Thank you. I've got to get used to it to you know. No one has wanted to protect me as much as you do. Trust me its refreshing" she giggled and moved her hand round and slapped his ass.

"Hmm, you sure you don't want me to stay?" he raised his eyebrows seductively.

"Nope. Your starting to get a beer gut. The abs are fading fast" she stuck out her tongue as he chased her out of the bedroom.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Onto the next chapter! I'm going to try and do a mixture of sweet moments and moments with drama...because its coming up soon...review please!**_

Jake felt relief when he ran. A burst of energy and being out in the open. He missed it. Running was usually part of his daily routine before the Cordon. The air was fresh and unlike at the gym, the scenery changed. He was playing Katie's iPod she had lent him. Not exactly his choice in music and he chuckled at the many Glee covers she had. Much to his annoyance, he actually liked a few of them.

He turned the corner of Katie's road after running close to 10 miles. His heart beating fast and his adrenaline up. He saw the neighbours out, some mowing their lawns and others getting into cars. He put his head down but someone had already noticed him and flagged him down. He couldn't appear rude, so waved and nodded. The man seem to want start up a conversation. He was middle aged, below average height and quite large. Jake stopped, out of breath and pulled his earbuds out.

"Hi there!" the gentleman said quite enthusiastically approaching him on his front lawn.

"Er hi" Jake smiled. He wasn't sure what this man wanted and it automatically got his back up. His home appeared to be diagonally across from Katie's.

"Oh sorry, i'm Hector White" and he put out his hand.

Jake shook it, "Hi Hector im-" shit. What was he going to say? "-Jake Middlemass" God where did that come from?

"Ahh Middlemass... Scottish heritage?" Jake frown. Shit. This is where his cop instinct should kick in.

"Er could be. Neither of my parents were. But its a possibility-"

"-I can help you out on that. Quite a historian and family history buff!" ok he needed to wrap this up. Hector looked to Jake and he wanted to let him down gently and walk away, however, out the corner of his eye he spotted Katie coming out of the house and collecting the paper off of the porch. He wondered if she knew-

"Hector!" she said with Glee and ran over the road, paper in hand. She reached them and surprisingly Katie gave Hector a warm hug.

"Well Miss Katie where have you been?" he asked, with a surprised look, "i got really worried for a while there. Thought you and the little one had got trapped in that horrible Cordon"

Katie looked at Jake from the corner of her eye but quickly answered, "Oh me and Quentin took a last minute trip to visit my old friend in West Virginia" that was good enough, surely he wouldn't question that?

"Didn't see your Mom then?" Hector asked and Jake raised his eyebrows. What the hell kinda question was that? But Jake waited, not interrupting.

Katie shook her head, "No. Not sure we would be too welcome as you know" she looked sad, but wiped it away, "but hey, anything new with you?"

Hector shrugged, "Oh you know me Katie. Always the same" he looked to Jake, "but i think there's something new you need to tell me about huh?" a laugh came from him. Jake really wasn't sure about him.

"Yeah erm this is Jake-"

"Its ok Katie, we've already been introduced" he looked to Hector who stole a glance at Katie and then Jake moved closer to Katie, she looked at him and obviously wondered why he interrupted her, "well sorry to cut this reunion short Hector but im taking the lady out this afternoon, so we need to get ready"

Katie nodded assuredly, but obviously didn't know what he meant. Hector now took the hint, "No problem. See you folks around!" and turned around with his paper and went back into his house.

Jake sniffed and watched him go before turning back to Katie, "He ever asks again i'm Jake Middemass ok?"

Katie snorted, "Middlemass? Where did you pluck that one from?"

Jake shook his head, "No idea. Look-" he took her hand and they walked back over the street to the house, "you seem 'chummy' with that guy. Whats his deal?"

Katie raised her eyebrows, "Whats his deal?" she was obviously confused.

"Well for starters him insensitively asking you about your Mom. He obviously knows about it-"

"-Jake stop right there" she leaned towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him, "Hector is a lovely man, has lived here all his life. Hes a gentle and kind to me and Quentin. Trust me. Sometimes he asks questions other people might not. Hes not great socially. So i give him the benefit of the doubt, and so should you. To be honest i think he as some problems...you know learning difficulties. I'm one of the few people that make an effort with him" she leaned up and kissed his chin, "baby i know its hard. But you've got to try and be less paranoid"

Jake couldn't believe it. He was being such and idiot, "I'm sorry Katie" he shook his head, "after the Cordon my back has been up as i had to question everyone's motives in there. I guess its just hard to get out of that routine"

Katie nodded and placed her cheek against his chest, "I know" she whispered, "it will take time"

He knew it would. It was natural for him to be defensive due to the line of work he was in, but being in that Cordon changed him in many ways. This one wasn't one of the good ways. He looked down at Katie kissed her hair and smiled, "I'm surprised your still hugging me. I stink"

"Oh sweetie i've been breathing through my mouth this whole time" she giggled and pulled away, "and after that hug i feel i'm covered in your sweat too"

Jake raised his eyebrows, "Shower?"

Katie put out her hand and he grabbed it instantly, "Shower" she agreed.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Heyyy so Jo Barber...i love your insights on where this is going. No going to tell you if your right or wrong though...thank you for your constant reviews! Hope other people are still reading! If you are please just let me know!**_

Katie got out of the shower before Jake and got ready. With a smile on her face she left the house. She was on a mission. She ran over to Hectors house and knocked. He opened the door and a sudden smile appeared on his face.

"Katie!" he was always so up and happy in her presence, it warmed her heart.

"Hector i wanted to apologise earlier for Jake. Hes really-" Katie began.

"Sweet. Its sweet Katie. I can tell he cares. Its so good to finally see you with someone like that" Hector beamed.

Katie placed her hand on her chest, "I knew you would understand. Its new but it isn't at the same time...we met under weird circumstances" she then stopped herself.

"Oh? How so?" Hector asked her.

Katie giggled a little and brushed it off, "Hey that's for another time. I did come to ask you something actually"

"Anything"

"Out of curiosity was everything ok around here when we left? I mean Marie told me about Police knocking on doors?" she had to make it sound like she didn't know why. Lying about Marie was her first option. Marie and Hector didn't talk.

"Oh no i haven't seen a thing. Maybe it was some disturbance or something. Did she say what it was about?" relief washed over her. It meant the Police if they turned up now, would assume herself and Quentin had been on the outside of the Cordon the whole time.

"No we got interrupted and shes gone away with Sally for a few days so i thought i might ask you" Kate felt uneasy how easy lying was to him. Marie had taken Sally away. But nothing about the Police was true. She just needed to make sure they hadn't visited their neighbourhood yet.

"Lovely. You know i was worried about you. You and Quentin were away for over a month" his curiosity worried Katie. She needed to keep this cover.

"Yeah i know. I didn't want to be away so long. My friend recently had a horrible divorce and i was only going to stay a week. But she really needed me" there was that lying again. She faked a smile, "well i better get going. Jake will be ready by now and probably wondering where i am"

Hector moved forward and took her hands sweetly in his, "I really hope this is the right one Katie"

It was genuine and it killed her to lie to him. But about Jake. There was no lying. He was real, "He is Hector. For once i actually believe that"

He patted her hand, "Then go on. Get"

She smiled and moved down his porch and back over the road, another quick wave and he closed his door. She walked back into the house and closed her door. She closed her eyes as she leaned against it.

"Hey you ok?" Jake asked from the sofa, he was flicking through the channels, "you will be proud. I saw you talking to Hector and i stayed here. That i think deserves a-"

Katie opened her eyes and gave him a sad smile. He instantly jumped up and came to her, "What happened?"

She sniffed, "For a while its going to be like this. I need to get used to it"

"Hey used to what? Your scaring me" he responded, his intense stare solely on her.

"Lying Jake. I've known Hector for years and i just out and out lied to him. But we need to survive here. I've always been kinda transparent" she shook her head with a giggle.

"No your right" Jake said seriously and Katie rose her eyebrows, "yeah i could see straight through you. I could tell from the moment we met that you wanted me" his lips curled up into a smile.

Katie laughed and placed her hand in his chest, her laughter shaking both their bodies. She left his lips on the top of her head and him murmur into her hair, "Wanna find a house together today?"

"Mmm" she moved back and looked up at him, "so much Jake Riley"


	14. Chapter 14

_**Yay! I have two reviewers! Haha thank you both! Hope more of you are still reading too. I want to finish this as i finished the other one. Its only right. Hope you guys continue to review and leave comments!**_

Jake was checking out the back yard of a lovely 2 bed home. Katie was upstairs looking at the bedrooms. They had already been round it together twice and he could tell she loved it. The realtor had gone back to his car so they could have some time alone in the house.

He couldn't help but picture himself and Quentin playing soccer and baseball in the big back yard. He smiled to himself and spun round as soon as he heard Katie approach.

"Babe we could literally buy this place. No more renting. This could be it" he said enthusiastically.

She nodded, "We could...money wise we could"

"So we are a little further out for the Police Station and the school. But that's the sacrifice i would be willing to make for this place. What do you think?" he asked her.

She purse her lips together, "Its really beautiful"

But Jake knew. He always knew with her, "Whats wrong? First walk round i swear i heard you mumble something about what colour you would paint the bathroom" he let out a little chuckle remembering it, but it didn't seem to change her mood.

She looked down and played with her hands, "It came to me upstairs and i cant believe i didn't think of it before" she moved closer to him, her hands rested on his waist, "it doesn't matter if the Police haven't visited the neighbourhood yet. Its totally irrelevant. As soon as we went on that school trip to the hospital...the school knows we are in there...or were" she shook her head, "either way, Quentin cant go back to school and i cant go back to work"

Jake closed his eyes. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it either. They had been so caught up in the possibility of helping the people left in the Cordon and finding their own home that it hadn't hit him.

He sighed and ran his hand down her cheek, "Your right. Neither of us can go back to work right now and Quentin cant go to school" he looked at her and she nodded sadly. He knew how much her job meant to her and Quentin's education.

"What do we do?" she asked quietly.

He thought for a moment and raised his eyes at the beautiful home they were standing in, he wrapped his arm round her and nodded towards the kitchen table, "You know what i see looking over there?"

She gently shrugged, obviously feeling defeated. But he planned on completely changing that.

He carried on, "I see Me, you and Quentin. Every night, having our family dinners together. Game nights" she smiled sweetly up at him. He grabbed her hand and pulled her through the archway to the living room, "right here i see all of us together watching tv and fighting over the remote" she obviously could tell what he was doing as she let out a giggle. He then pulled her to a room by the front door, "and in here i see you tutoring Quentin until you can both go back to school"

Katie raised her eyebrows with caution, "Jake"

He raised his hands, "Here me out" she stayed silent so he carried on, "we could do this Katie. We are far enough out that no one from the precinct or the school will see us. But when we finally can go back, its 30 minutes tops. Quentin wont be without his education because you can home school him. And you wont be without your teaching because you will have him to teach"

She looked around the room again, "This room would look stunning with bookcases along here" she said moving her hand along the wall. She was seeing what he saw.

"Exactly. Anything you want. The best thing about this. Both the Force and the School think we are in there so are still paying us" he said with a smile.

Katie shook her head, "It will only be a matter of time with that Jake. It always is-"

"-then we make the most of it!" Jake proclaimed, "i used to waste my money on booze and rent...i don't have either of those anymore. Baby we have enough to buy this place as our own. We talked last night about our finances. I will put the deposit down on it and we go from there"

Katie opened her mouth to say something and then stopped, she moved over to the window and looked out admiring the view, a few seconds passed before she spoke, "Quentin will love it here"

He hesitated, "Is that a yes then?"

Katie looked over her shoulder at him, "You really know how to persuade a girl Jake Riley"


	15. Chapter 15

**_Thank you again Jo! I do feel i only have about 2 people reading this right now. But i still love doing it and determined to finish it. If you are reading, please leave me a message saying you are!_**

 ** _So this is a big important chapter...i would really appreciate comments on this one because i think it could be my longest chapter yet. I'm proud of how it goes as well..._**

Katie was excited it was Sunday, this was a feeling that was always familiar to her. She was getting Quentin back. It wasn't like other times though. She had missed him over the past few days. Having been in the Cordon together 24/7 meant now she had to get back into the routine of the shared custody. She worried about telling him that he wasn't going back to school, but knew that moving would make him happy.

They had made an offer on the house and were waiting on the response. Katie was getting out her books that she used for school and writing down a plan for Quentin's schooling at the kitchen table.

Jake was making himself a sandwich at the kitchen counter, "Want me to make you anything babe?"

Katie raised her head and smiled, "No i'm good. I can wait until dinner. Thank you though sweetie"

"You gotta eat Katie" Jake stated closing up the sandwich.

"Did you not see me devour 5 pancakes with bacon this morning?" she asked with a smirk.

"Yeah my girl can put it away. But that's breakfast, this is lunch" Jake stated.

"That's because your huge Riley. That's nothing to you in the morning. You can eat what i eat in a day two times" she giggled, but trying to hold it in.

Jake faked a shocked face when they were interrupted by the front door opening and closing.

"Mom?!" came the call she had been waiting to here all afternoon.

Jake looked over at her and smiled, she could tell he was just as excited to see him as she was. Both of them stopped what they were doing and made there way out into the living room and Katie stopped abruptly making Jake go into the back of her. The jovial fun they were just having slipped away. Now was a stark smack of reality.

"Katie?" Jake asked with concern. But she barely heard it.

Standing behind her sweet boy was his Father. It had been a few years since she had last seen him. Mason. He looked ill and drawn. Dirty and un-kept.

Katie found her voice, "Quentin baby, go and play in your room please" it was quiet but forceful.

Quentin came over to her and gave her a hug that took her out of her trance at Mason. She sniffed and kissed his head, taking in her son and embracing him.

"Pops" Quentin acknowledged Jake behind her. Oh Jake. She thought. She didn't particularly want Jake to see this either. But she knew there was no way he would leave.

"Hey bud" Jake responded. She didn't turn around. She didn't want to see Jake's face at this moment, "we'll go out for ice cream later yeah?"

Quentin shook his head, "I wont lie, Grandma and Dad took me out for some already...i should have stayed quiet huh? Could have had another round" he smiled innocently.

"No baby you did the right thing" she stroked his cheek and then raised her eyes at Mason, "your right you don't lie"

He didn't respond. He hadn't said a word since he had stepped into her home.

"Go play please" she asked.

Quentin nodded and he looked back at his Dad, "See you soon" it hit her in the heart. No hug. No see you Friday. Because he knew he wouldn't be there.

"Promise to take you to the Braves next weekend" Mason responded with a smile.

She closed her eyes she didn't want to see it on his face. There it was. The promise that never was a promise, "Please go in your room Quentin" she asked and started to push him towards the hallway.

Once she heard the door click she turned to Mason, "Every god damn time" she said to him. She felt Jake close behind her. His presence giving her confidence to have this conversation.

Mason raised his hands in defence, "Whoa Katie. Easy. You always said i could take him out when i could"

Katie sarcastically laughed, "Right, and out of all those times that i said that you could take him out, when have you actually acted on it?"

Mason shrugged, she hated his attitude. She looked down at his hands as they drew her attention away from his face. He was gently shaking. It wasn't a twitch it was a constant shake. A sudden rage built up inside of her and she moved closer to him, "Tell me right now you were not high around my child!"

Without a word Jake moved in front of her and gently pushed her back a bit, he had sensed her anger, "Katie take a moment" he whispered softly.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"So let me get this right" she heard Masons voice, and opened her eyes, Jake was looking down at her and she could see his eyes glazing over in anger already, "its ' ** _your_** ' kid now and this guy is the ' _ **Pops**_ ' i've been hearing so much about?" his tone was accusing. He had no right.

"Yeah that a problem?" Jake asked spinning round.

She saw it building in Jake and moved in front of him, "Yes hes mine. He always has been" Katie couldn't believe him, she spoke quietly and made sure Quentin couldn't hear her, "you told me to get an abortion with him. You-" she looked at Jake and saw his fists already clenched, if she said anymore she knew Mason would get hurt. She couldn't say the rest, "-you leave and want nothing to do with him. You don't get to pick and choose when you want. He has a life. One that i built for him. With as much as it pains me to say it, your Mother as well. We built this life. She falls for your act every time because your her son and she wants to believe you can change. Well guess what? I know you wont and so does Quentin"

"So what? You suddenly shack up with this random dude who you let our son call his 'pops'?!" Mason is shaking more and started pacing.

Jake suddenly took his stance, "My name is Jake. And i have one question for you Mason. Did you know where Katie and Quentin were for the past month?" Jake asked he had released his fists and stood broad shouldered in front of Mason. She was sure Mason was the same height. Mason was once an attractive man. But all the drugs had took a strain on is appearance and his mental state. It was hard. She knew it all too well. She was lucky to have been able to get out when she did. It would always be a disease inside of her that she had to keep on a leash. Mason needed help and it had been offered time and time again. But his addiction was too strong to fight after all this time.

Mason shrugged his shoulders, "Mom might of mentioned it" he responded.

"When?" Jake asked back.

"When i met up with her for the ice cream...today...look i don't know what your getting at man-"

"-right so you didn't know for a month that Katie and Quentin were stuck in a confined area of the city with a deadly virus?" Jake asked. Katie knew what point Jake was getting at. But Mason clearly didn't.

"How'd you get out anyway?" Mason asked looking over Jake's shoulder. More worry came over her. He knew they were in there. Now they were out.

"Hey!" Jake shouted abruptly that even made Katie jump, "look at me. Answer the question..." he paused, "...actually don't worry about replying. You didn't know" he said with disgust, "your son could have died. And you wouldn't have known a thing about it. Grace instantly knew what was happening. Because she had constant contact with Katie. Because that's someone who cares"

"Who are you to say this to me?" Mason asked almost appalled.

"The man who helped keep them alive" Jake responded simply, "they kept me alive too. You wonder why i'm living with Katie and your son calls me 'Pops?'" he asked and didn't wait for a response, "because a month in there, felt like a year. I never asked for Quentin to call me that. He did it on his own and it was one of the most eye opening moments in my life" Mason looked surprised, "you have no say in Katie's life and in my honest opinion i don't think you have a right to have a say in that boys life either. But that's not my call. That's Katie's. Katie has chosen to have me in her life, therefore her sons life as well. I love them both. Now i'm here i wanna make sure that both of them are happy and stay happy"

Katie felt so proud. She moved forward and slid her hand into his. He squeezed it quickly back, she then looked to Mason, "You have a choice. I respect you as Quentin's father i do. So to begin with you can have visits supervised by Grace...and if it goes well for a few months i might trust you to have time on your own with him...but if your not there next weekend or the weekend after that. I don't want you coming back"

Mason raised his eyebrows, "Ever?"

Katie nodded quickly, "Ever" she simply replied back, "please be honest with yourself and to your son. If want a real relationship with him...you need to get clean. Its the only way"

"You know its not that easy" Mason shook his head, his shaved head showing scars. Scars that Katie knew had been from bar fights. She was surprised he had never ended up in jail.

"Well all i had to think about was that boy in there" she pointed down the hall to Quentin's bedroom, "i wanted him and i wanted for him to have a great Mom more than i wanted a high"

Mason shook his head again and getting agitated. She knew what this was. Jake looked down at her with worry.

"Mason what was the last thing you took and when was it?" she was going to be honest with him. He needed help and strangely she wanted to give it to him. She felt safe with Jake by her side and wanting more importantly for Quentin to his his birth father in his life.

"Like you care" came the quick response.

"Stop being stubborn Mason. Answer me" he had always been stubborn. Even before drugs. It scared her that she had known the man standing in front of her for so many years but barely recognised him from that teen that was sweet to her at a party. He had moved over and leaned on her front window and looked out in a daze.

"Mom will be waiting at home for me" he didn't answer Katie's question. He was changing the subject. Avoiding the question, "...jokes on her i wont be going back" he chuckled to himself.

Katie sighed heavily. It was no use. After all this time. She should have known that. You cant help someone who didn't want to be helped, "You can leave now Mason"

He turned his head quickly to her, "Its always this circle huh kitty Kat?"

Her stomach lerched, "Do not call me that Mason i swear" Katie despised that name. He gave her that when they met, but it suddenly became a nickname she despised when he would get high and slur it to her. It always made her feel sick hearing it. He would taunt her with it whenever he returned.

"Katie asked you to leave her home" Jake stood firm his fists were back clenched.

"What are you? Her big bad protector? I've dealt with you clowns before. Got rid of each and every one of them" Mason smiled with glee.

It hit Katie in the stomach, she moved closer and stood side by side with Jake, "What?"

He chuckled, "What? I wasn't gonna let just any man take my place" he eyed Jake up and down.

"I've made poor decisions in the past. But i never introduced them to Quentin unless i knew it could go somewhere and felt safe" Katie had one guy who met Quentin and he called things off a couple of months in out of nowhere. She knew she had been dumped before she could dump them on some occasions...but it started to make sense.

"Oh i'm not just talking about my son. You don't want me. You haven't for years. So i tried to make sure that if i couldn't have you...not one could. I would come back in town when no one knew. Mom had Q and i would come watch you. Mostly alone in this place-"

But Katie could even register what he was saying, Jake with one swift movement had Mason pinned up against the wall. He was breathing heavily and anger was radiating out of his body.

"Jake!" Katie cried, moving quickly to pull him off Mason.

"Your lucky i don't throw you out on your ass right now" Jake seethed, he nodded at Katie to let her know he was ok, then he turned back to Mason who was still up against the wall, "stalking now huh?" he asked disgusted.

Mason laughed, "Alright your bigger than me maybe...but we can settle this by going outside right now"

"Mason" Katie sighed. This was the last thing she wanted. And it appeared Jake agreed. It was a response from Mason she expected. He always thought he would get his way out of anything with his fists.

Jake let out a chuckle and shook his head, "You wouldn't wanna do that man"

"I could take you" Masons response was. He was acting full of it.

"Maybe" Jake agreed in surprise by Katie, "but do you really wanna fight a cop?"

Katie looked saw a sudden realisation dawn on Masons face.

"Oh fuck" Mason whispered quietly.

Jake nodded in agreement, "I thought so" he moved closer to him and looked him up and down, "you leave. You stop meddling in Katie's life and you do the right thing by your son and let him get on with his life" Jake shook his head, "you cant get rid of me. I get rid of you. If you return? I can set in motion an endless stream of offences against you. Drug possession?" he leaned over to Masons jacket pocket and pulled out the packet of white substance. Jake shook his head. It must have been his cop instinct that he was carrying that. But Katie couldn't believe he had that on him, what if Quentin had found it? He was unbelievable. It frightened her.

Jake carried on, "I can add stalking to the list too you know" he placed the packet back into Masons jacket pocket and raised his hand and placed both of them on him again and grabbed at his shirt, "i swear to God you come anywhere near her again. I promise i wont be coming to visit you in my Police uniform"

"Jake" Katie spoke. She moved forward. She didn't want Jake to get like this. He had managed to keep his anger at bay but this was pushing him over the edge. It was wasted on Mason. Even after his revelation. If he came to her home and never even tried to see her she wondered what he got from that.

Jake gave one last glare and released Mason. He walked away from him and moved towards Katie. They gently touched hands as he passed her trying to cool off.

"You know what the best thing to do here is" Katie said directly to Mason.

Mason looked to her, she saw the waves of many emotions he had gone through in the short space of time. He now looked remorseful, "You know id never hurt either of you right?"

She wasn't going to remind him of the time that he did, that she nearly mentioned earlier. But he probably doesn't even remember it. He had been incredibly high when it happened. She didn't answer, instead she moved forward slightly, "When Quentin turns 18. Its his choice. He might want to come and find you. I wouldn't stop him. Because hes a smart boy" she was proud of that. Every time she said it, "so you have 7 years to get clean Mason. 7 years to change your life around for him. Because from now on. You don't get to see him. That's my decision"

"Mom will never agree to that" Mason replied quickly.

"I'm going to talk to Grace. But you forget, she gets a clouded judgement because your her son and shes misses you. It gets clearer to her when Quentin is involved" she points out.

Mason finally hangs his head defeated. Katie knows that Grace would side with her when it came down to Quentin and what was best for him. If they told her Mason was still using, she wouldn't let him near Quentin.

Mason looked at Jake who was stood behind Katie, he sneered, "There's no getting rid of this one huh?"

"Not a chance" Katie spoke swiftly. No way. Jake was her rock. What they had been through together. She couldn't imagine her life without him now. No one was going to take that away from her. Not even Mason.

Mason took one last look at Katie and nodded. He truly had given up this fight. He turned towards the door and stopped with his hand on the handle, "Hes a great kid. I guess i should have known being raised by you Kate" he sounded proud and for a moment Katie could hear the genuine feeling behind the comment, "hes better off without me anyway" and with that he left.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Aww yay! I'm so glad more of you reviewed this time. Im glad it came across the way i wanted it to. Good that it was a surprise to, i want it not to be entirely predictable.**_

 _ **Can i just say God Bless the wonder that is Kristen Gutoskie for sharing the full version of 'Sunday in the Sky' pleaseeee go and listen if you haven't already...i'm totally gonna incorporate it into the story at some point for sure. Sunday in the Sky**_

Jake was in Katie's bedroom pacing. He moved over to the window and looked out. Making sure Mason wasn't still outside. After he turned up out of the blue, Katie made sure to talk to Quentin, which left Jake reeling alone. He put on the front but Mason said had scared him. He used to watch Katie? Never bother with Quentin when his Mother had him...everything about the guy put him on edge. He sat down on the bed his head bowed down and his hands on top of his head trying to process it.

After a few moments the door opened and Jake raised his head to see a tired Katie walk in, she made her way over to her dressing table and took off her earrings.

"You ok?" she whispered quietly.

Jake's arms were now resting on his knees with his hands pressed together by his mouth, "He scares me Katie"

Katie looked down, "Its nothing new"

"Well its new to me" Jake spoke quickly.

Katie sat down on her stool and sighed, "I get it. Its a lot to take, i don't have to deal with him that often thankfully-"

"-hes apparently here more than you think" Jake interrupted, "that's what scares me"

She nodded and rubbed her hands over her face, "Well he may of been but i never saw him...he may of driven men away..." so paused with trepidation, "...but i'm hoping he wont drive this one away?" she spoke quietly, the question was hesitant, almost scared.

Jake dropped his hands and stood up, walking over to her and dropping to his knees in front of her, resting his hands on her lap, "Never. I'll never run" he told her. She closed her eyes and took in his words, reminding her of their conversation in the corridor of the hospital. It was the first time she had told him about her past with drugs and his with his family and women, "Katie all i want is for you to be safe"

Katie nodded quickly, "I know. I want us all to be safe. Together" she looked around her room and Jake knew what was on her mind.

"Im just hoping we get our offer accepted for that house" he spoke.

Katie let out a breathe, "I know. I need to make it clear to Grace that from now on, she doesn't come to pick Quentin up, we take him to a location and get her to go there...that way Mason can never know where we live again"

Jake nodded, "That was a brave decision"

He saw her take a moment, "Was it the right one?" she asked. Telling Mason he couldn't have contact again until Quentin was 18 and could make his own mind up, couldn't have been easy.

"I think so. He isn't stable Katie-"

"You think everything he said was true?" she questioned.

Jake sighed, "I don't know what to think. You know him better then i do. Was it the drugs talking or does he know how to push your buttons to get a reaction?"

Katie moved her hand from his and gently put it through his hair, "Talking of reactions...i know you wanted to hit him...but you didn't. Thank you"

"Yeah its times like this i miss my punching bag at the apartment" Jake chuckled.

"Well there is the garage in the new place? You could make that your own little gym. Save you on gym membership too" Katie reminded him. The new house had spaces for 2 vehicles. So getting a gym in there would be easy.

Jake smiled up at her, "Great idea baby" he leaned up and kissed her quickly, "hows Q did he hear any of it?"

Katie shook her head, "He had his headphone on when i walked in. He knew though...he always knows. He doesn't get his hopes up anymore...besides...he has you now"

"He sure does" Jake agreed, "why don't i make dinner tonight huh? My famous Mac and Cheese?"

"Ahh that sounds amazing. Exactly what i need" Katie agreed, she got closer and took his face in her hands, "thank you for being you"

Jake closed his eyes at her touch. She had no idea. They both kept each other afloat. Before her he would have completely beaten Mason black and blue. He still didn't know if she wasn't there that would still be the case. But he couldn't think of that now. It was baby steps. He wasn't going to become a completely different person. The anger inside of him about it all was still there. That wouldn't change.

"That's funny" Jake said opening his eyes again and staring into hers, "i was going to say the same thing to you"


	17. Chapter 17

_**Thank you for the reviews guys! They are picking u! That excites me so much!**_

 _ **Jo Barber- it wont let me send you a direct message...i have what i think are the lyrics...but wanted to use them soon in the story :)**_

"So i cant get out of going to school at all huh?" Quentin asked with a smirk the next evening.

Katie had thought it was better to let things settle for the day. They had spent the whole day together, went to the park. Jake and Quentin played baseball together while she sat on the blanket they had brought for a picnic and read. It was perfect. That's the day they need. Quentin didn't ask if Mason was coming back, because after everything he had been through he knew the answer already.

Katie giggled and stroked his face, they were sat on the sofa together while Jake had gone to pick up some bits for dinner, "No sweetie. But at least you can stay in your jammys all day"

"Mom" he looked at her seriously, "their PJs ok?"

Oh it was starting, a few years off being a teenager but he was getting there.

She put her hands up in defence, "Ok, ok i hear you. So i'm going to need to get a schedule together. I say we give it until next Monday and we start, gives me time to sort everything out and gives you a bit of freedom, i wont be lenient kiddo" she joked with him.

"Mom you forget i've had you as my teacher for a while...your never lenient" Quentin laughed and stood up off the couch and walked over to Jake's laptop, "have you heard from the realtor yet?"

Katie raised her eyebrows, "No not yet," she spotted him opening the laptop, "hey did you ask Jake if you could use that?"

Quentin nodded, "He said whenever i wanted. I saw something on tv yesterday about the Aztecs and i wanted to do some more research on it"

Only her kid. He played with games on there. But that was a genuine response from him. He was always curious. An open mind willing to learn, "Go for it kiddo. I'm gonna start prep on dinner"

"Doesn't Pops need to bring the noddles?" he asked typing away on the keyboard, not looking up.

"Yeah but i can start chopping the vegetables!" she shouted back as she went into the kitchen opening the fridge. Jake's Mac and Cheese a few nights before now spaghetti. She didn't realise how much she appreciated a home cooked meal until she started eating it. Nothing dry or canned again if she could help it.

A faint sound of the door and a 'Hey Pops' from Quentin and 'Whats up bud' from Jake and he entered the kitchen with the bag of groceries.

"I cant wait for this" Jake stated putting the brown bag down and taking off his jacket and his famous smile, he sat at the breakfast bar while taking out the groceries, "oh by the way, they were out of light mayo so i had to get normal"

Katie stopped chopping and turned to him, "Is this what our lives our now? Mundane talk about what condiment is left in the store?" she giggled placing the knife down.

"Hey id rather that than a deadly virus any day...plus our lives aren't boring Katie," he leaned back to look down the hall, to make sure Quentin wasn't around, he then lowered his voice when he looked back at her, "after Masons visit i wouldn't call what we are living boring"

Katie nodded and took the seat next to him, "God id talk about mayo everyday to make sure that didn't happen again" she sighed and leaned in kissing his cheek softly and leaning on his muscled arm, "i spoke to Grace...she didn't see him after he left here...which we knew would happen anyway. I weirdly feel sorry for her"

"Of course you do. Your a Mother. You could never imagine Quentin doing that to you. She probably thought the same thing when he was younger" Jake agreed, "Q's alright though? I mean i wanna talk to him about it, but didn't think it was my place to bring it up"

Katie lifted her head and placed her chin on his shoulder, "Sweetie i think we've gone past that. Hes ok. You can talk to him about it. To be honest it might even bring you closer together. Your a Father figure in his life. He looks up to you. Hes always been able to talk to you, you know that"

Jake nodded, a seriousness clouding his face, "But what if it back fires on me? What if he does think i'm over stepping it?"

Katie could hear the worry in his voice and was quick to dispel it, "Jake after 4 weeks of knowing you, he asked you if he could call you 'Pops' there's no way he will think that. Trust me"

She patted his arm and stood up, she walked behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck, he in turn placed his hands on her wrists, "Thank you babe...whats he doing anyway?"

"Researching the Aztecs" she smiled and moved away, back to chopping the vegetables.

Jake chuckled, "That kid"

"I know right?" Katie replied, "i need to make dinner. Now get out of my kitchen!"

Jake triggered and stood up, "Yes dear" he smiled broadly at her as he left the room.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Aww you guys are too much! Im getting more followers and reviews each time i post now. The love for this couple is still strong! Thank you all!**_

"Hey bud" Jake sat down on the sofa next to Quentin. The TV was off and he was reading something on the laptop, "your Mom said your reading up on the Aztecs?"

He thought this would be the perfect opportunity while Katie was cooking dinner to talk to Quentin and make sure he was ok with Mason. He also wanted him to know that he was here if he ever just wanted to talk.

Quentin looked up from the school with a smile, "Yeah. Did you know that Most Aztecs were actually defeated by disease and not war?"

"Cant say i do" Jake replied and shuffled in his seat for a moment.

Quentin closed the laptop, "You ok Pop?"

"What makes you think i'm not?" Jake asked with a slight smile.

Quentin shrugged, "Your being weird"

"How so?"

"You want to ask me something i can tell" Quentin answered, putting the laptop down on the floor and fully facing Jake with his legs crossed.

Jake shook his head with his mouth slightly open, "Kid whatever career you wanna go into your gonna excel at" he was pretty amazing, "your more observant then some of the Cops i work with"

Quentin pursed his lips together and Jake could tell he was thinking before a smile came on his face, "A detective. That would be cool. You ever think of being becoming a detective Pop?"

Jake raised his eyebrows, if he was honest he hadn't really thought about it. He liked being on the front line. After everything in the Cordon he felt he had taken a step forward in his leadership skills that was for sure, maybe once it was all over he could talk to Lex about what he would need to do to further his carer in the Police force, "Id like to work my way up. Sure. To be honest i think your Mom would make an amazing detective" he smiled. She found out Cannerts was lying and how. She had a drive that was more then he had seen from anyone else in there.

"So its not my future carer that you want to know about?" Quentin asked, he sniffed and looked down, "Its my Dad"

Jake composed himself, "Yeah and hey we don't have to talk about it. I just wanted to make sure you were ok"

Quentin looked up and nodded, "I can talk about it. It bothered me more when i was younger. Not so much now. I have you"

Jake gave him a sad smile, "I know bud. And i always will be here. But hes still your Dad...do you want to see him again?"

"One day. Hes not ready. Don't think he ever will be. But he cant be in my life right now. I know that. Moms always known that," he sighs and looks to the kitchen, "she tries to protect me from it all. But i hear things. Mom and Dad aren't the only ones who argue. Grandma and Dad do too"

He was so much wiser than his years, Jake would swear he was talking to a 20 year old some times with him, "So what your Mom told you about telling your Dad not to come back for a while. Your ok with that?"

Quentin nodded, "He will always be my Dad. No matter what. But he needs to look after himself before he can look after me. I can count on both hands how many times i've seen him since i can remember"

How that didn't seem to phase him shocked Jake. But it as something he had gotten used to. Jake had to realise that. He knew his life mainly as Katie and Grace.

"What about your Dad?"

It broke Jake out of his thoughts. His Dad. Where to begin. He coughed to clear his throat, "Well. My Mom died when i was young and it was just me and him for years..." he looked to Quentin. He was old enough to hear all of this, "he drank a lot and didn't do a great job of looking after me...that's why your lucky to have your Mom" he nudged Quentin and he smiled back at him knowingly, "he had a hard time being a Dad alone"

He remembered a time when he was 13, getting home to find no food in the fridge. Only beer and his Dad with his friends playing cards. Gambling. He had to go to the trash and find the day before food and eat that. His Dad was never abusive. But he never cared. He cared more about drinking and gambling to even put food in the fridge.

"Do you still see him?" Quentin's voice spoke quietly.

Jake shook his head, "I haven't seen him since i was 15. I met Lex at 15...he became like the brother i never had. The big brother that taught me everything i knew and helped me"

"Is he still alive?" Quentin had these questions and it ashamed Jake to say he didn't even know.

"Could be" was his response, "i did something stupid. I ran away at 15. Well stupid at the time...but it gave me a new life. A better life. Hey if i hadn't run away who knows where i would be or what i would be doing"

"You might not have met Mom" Quentin commented making Jake smile.

"See a better life" Jake nodded, it was the right decision. For him at the time it was. Meeting Lex and joining the force. Gave him purpose. Until a few years in he started getting bored and felt like he was turning into his drunk of a Father. It scared him sometimes. Lex would reel him back in. But if it wasn't for him. He would have lost his job years ago. On the brink when the virus happened. Katie happened. He looked to his right at the young boy next to him and couldn't help but see himself in him, "maybe i should try and find him. Now that i'm happy and settled"

Quentin smiled softly at him, "I will too. One day"

It just wasn't today. Everyone had their moments. Time to get to a certain point in their lives. Things had to happen to get to that moment. Jake felt he was ready now, close to 30. He had a family. Finding his Dad and getting closure on that part of his life, or maybe even starting up the relationship he always wanted from him. Either way he was going to do it. He was going to find his Dad.


	19. Chapter 19

_**You guys just keep giving! Loving the reviews right now! Keep them coming! So much love for you all 3**_

 ** _Im getting very excited about Prison Break coming back...i must admit Michael and Sara are my first loves. I would love to write about them but i literally would have no idea where to start!_**

 ** _Anyway back to Jake and Katie...things start to get complicated..._**

"Damn it!" Katie heard Jake roar in the kitchen.

She nervously waited in the living room when Jake had taken a call from Lex. He had tried to gain access again to see Lommers. Luckily Quentin was over visiting Sally after they had got back from their trip.

Katie anxiously entered the kitchen to see the phone on the counter and Jake's arms raised, clutching the back of his head, he turned as Katie entered. He looked upset and it scared her.

"Jake?"

He moved his hands off his head and sighed, nodding to the breakfast bar. She moved and sat down. He leaned on the counter in front of her and clasped her hands in his.

"Whats going on? Your scaring me" Katie spoke honestly.

Jake looked up into her eyes, he gently moved his hand and ran it down her cheek, looking at her blissfully, "I've got bad news"

"Please just tell me Jake" Katie whispered.

Jake sighed, he took a moment, almost unable to speak, before he quietly answered her, "Loomers is planning on wiping out the Cordon"

Katie took seconds to take it in, she shifted in her seat slightly, her brow furrowed, "Wiping out? That's-"

"-killing everyone left in the Cordon" he answered for her.

The reality hit her. Those poor people. She felt ashamed. She got out. Her son got out. The beautiful man in front of her got out. But others didn't. She felt a well of emotion, tears started to spring to her eyes and with a wavered voice she spoke, "How? When? We have to stop this Jake" she got up quickly and grabbed her keys and jacket from the side.

"Katie what are you-"

"I cant sit here any longer Jake. We said we would help those left. What have we done? Blissfully lived together and found a new house to live in? Its not good enough. We owe those people" she was defiant, she put her jacket on and looked over at Jake.

"I agree Katie, but we cant do anything without a plan" he started to move over to her, obviously realising what impact this new had on her.

"Well lets get a plan" she said moving her hair out from underneath the jacket.

"Katie" Jake took her hands which she didn't realise were shaking into his, his touch instantly soothing her and she sighed.

"I'm sorry, i just want to help. I-" she looked in his eyes and knew if the Cordon hadn't happened. They never would have met, "-can you call Lex and ask him to come over? We need to do something"

Jake raised Katie's hands and gently kissed them, "I will do that. But lets take a moment? Lex said he wasn't going to let this lie, but he caused a bit of a scene at her office. Its going to be hard to stop her now"

Katie was angry, she had never met this women. But who was she to try and kill thousands of people? "How does she think she can get away with this?"

Jake still holding her hands answered, "To a nation of millions she will say it will stop the whole of the country from getting sick. She saves more then she kills...her only way of thinking"


	20. Chapter 20

_**I love that you guys totally get them. I hope i do write them true to character. Im excited with where i am taking this...thank you for the awesome reviews again!**_

Lex had come over as soon as Jake called him. Katie had asked Marie to let Quentin stay for dinner with them while they sorted this out. Jana had come with him too, putting all their heads together about it would be better than three.

"If we just talk to her-" Katie spoke before Lex interrupted.

"-this women doesn't listen to reason. She twists things. Like outing Cannerts on live television. This women is not afraid to throw people under the bus. But it was the three of them. Cannerts, Burns and Loomers. They created the virus"

"Why would she tell you she was going to wipe out the Cordon? Surely she knows with that knowledge your not just going to sit on it" Jake stated.

"She plays games Jake" Lex answered, they were all sat at the kitchen table, "its like she wants me to fight her on it"

"I don't understand this women" Katie shook her head, "so no one else knows about her plans right now apart from you?"

Jana leaned forward onto the table, "And now us"

"She wants this" Jake spoke, "she knows it will get a rise out of you. A fight. Again probably making it look like shes the good guy in all of this. Jesus Christ this women's a twisted bitch"

"But people must realise that's not the answer. The cure is the answer. Its possible. Cannerts was on to it with Thomas. He cant be the only one who has the antibodies to fight this thing" Katie spoke and a silence fell over the room.

Lex looked at Jana and she nodded to him. Jake knew that look. He had known Lex for a long time to know something else was going on, "What aren't you telling us?"

Out the corner of his eye Jake noticed Katie look at him quickly. He could read his best friend too well. Katie wouldn't have noticed that little communication with Jana.

Lex sighed, "Its not the only plan she has"

Jake raised his eyebrows, "I don't get it. If one doesn't work, she has a back up?"

"More like she has two options" Jana answered, her eyes staying on Lex, "you need to tell them"

"Whats going on?" Katie asked. He heard the worry in her voice and he hated it. They were throwing themselves back into this. It was dangerous. But it was something they both had to do. Jake saw from the reaction Katie first had about it. She had passion and fight. It was one of the reasons he fell in love with her. They had talked so much about stopping it. But not how.

Lex looked to them both, "Your right. The cure is the answer. Right now Lommers is trying to work out which one would favour her more"

Jake frowned, this wasn't making sense to him. Of course the cure would favour her more, but how did that reflect on her? She country didn't know she helped create it, it was down to Cannerts in everyone else's eyes, "Stop talking cryptically Lex. Spit it out-"

"-she has the cure Jake" it hit him. Words didn't come. The room was deadly silent. Lex squeezed his hands together in a wringing motion and a sadness came over his face, "she's had the God damn cure all along"


End file.
